ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Espenson
| birth_place = Ames, Iowa, U.S. | occupation = Television producer, television writer | caption = Espenson at MCM London Comic Con | nationality = American | years_active = 1994–present | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = http://www.janeespenson.com/ }} Jane Espenson (born July 14, 1964) is an American television writer and producer. Espenson has worked on both situation comedies and serial dramas. She had a five-year stint as a writer and producer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and shared a Hugo Award for her writing on the episode "Conversations with Dead People." From 2006–2010, Espenson had worked on Battlestar Galactica and many of its supplementary works. Between 2009–2010 she served on Caprica, as co-executive and executive producer for the television series. In 2010 she wrote an episode of HBO's Game of Thrones, and joined the writing staff for the fourth season of the British television program Torchwood, which aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and Starz in the United States during mid-2011. She is currently working as a consulting producer and writer on ABC's series Once Upon a Time, and has co-written and produced her first independent original web series with co-creator Brad Bell, entitled Husbands. Early life Espenson grew up in Ames, Iowa and graduated from Ames High School.Biography of Espenson from her website As a teenager, Espenson found out that M*A*S*H accepted spec scripts without promise of payment or future work. Though she wasn't an established writer at the time, she planned to write her first episode. She recalls, "It was a disaster. I never sent it. I didn't know the correct format. I didn't know the address of where to send it, and then I thought, they can't really hire me until I finish junior high anyway." While Espenson was studying computer science and linguistics as a graduate student at University of California, Berkeley, she submitted several spec scripts for Star Trek: The Next Generation as part of a script submission program open to amateur writers; Espenson has referred to the program as the "last open door of show business". Career Her next break was in 1992 with a spot in the Disney Writing Fellowship, which led to work on a number of sitcoms, including ABC's comedy Dinosaurs and Touchstone Television's short-lived Monty. In 1997 she joined the staff of Ellen as a writer and producer. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' After a year, Espenson decided to switch from comedic to dramatic writing and applied for a position at Buffy the Vampire Slayer.Jane Espenson, an April 2007 episode (in MP3 format) of the USC School of Cinematic Arts podcast series In 1998, Espenson joined Mutant Enemy Productions as executive story editor for the [[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (season 3)|third season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer]]. Espenson wrote or co-wrote twenty-three episodes, starting with "Band Candy" and ending with Buffy's penultimate episode, "End of Days." After her role as an Executive Story Editor, she was promoted to a Co-Producer in season four. In the fifth season she was promoted again to a producer. She took up the role of supervising producer in the sixth season and was promoted once more to a co-executive producer in the final season. She wrote episodes both humorous (e.g. "Triangle" and "Intervention") and serious (such as "After Life"). Espenson and Drew Goddard co-wrote the seventh-season episode "Conversations with Dead People," for which they won the Hugo Award for Best Short Dramatic Presentation in 2003.The Hugo Awards By Year from the Worldcon website Espenson is credited as the writer or co-writer of the following Buffy episodes: She also co-/wrote several comic book stories for Tales of the Slayers, Tales of the Vampires and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, the one-shots Jonathan and Reunion and the limited series Haunted. ''Battlestar Galactica'' and Caprica Espenson joined the crew of Sci Fi's Battlestar Galactica (BSG) just after Battlestar Galactica: Razor, BSG's first television movie, was conceived.05/29/2008: Link Letters, an entry from Esperson's writer's blog As one of BSG's co-executive producers, she worked on every fourth-season episode starting with "He That Believeth in Me"; she was also the writer of "Escape Velocity" and "The Hub" and co-wrote The Face of the Enemy webisodes. Prior to joining the show's staff she wrote one third-season episode and co-wrote another. In August 2008, the Los Angeles Times broke the news that Espenson was the writer behind BSG's second television movie, The Plan,Edward James Olmos will direct Cylon-centric special feature from the Show Tracker blog of the Los Angeles Times news confirmed in her writer's blog.08/22/2008: Intestinal Fortitude, an entry from Esperson's writer's blog In January 2009 it was announced that she had joined the spin-off series Caprica as co-executive producer and would take on showrunner duties midway through the first season. Espenson later gave up showrunning duties to focus more on writing.Conversations with Ross: Featuring Jane Espenson http://www.rosscarey.com/2012/04/24/episode-63-featuring-jane-espenson/ ''Torchwood'' In August 2010 it was announced that Torchwood creator, lead writer and executive producer Russell T. Davies had hired Espenson to write for the show's fourth series, Torchwood: Miracle Day to be broadcast in 2011. She later confirmed that she would be writing episodes 3, 5, 7 and co-writing episode 8 (with Ryan Scott) and episode 10 (with Davies). Prior to her involvement with Torchwood, Espenson had said she was a fan of the show, particularly the third series, "Children of Earth." To tie in with the launch of Torchwood: Miracle Day, Espenson and Scott collaborated on the Starz-produced 2011 Torchwood webseries entitled Torchwood: Web of Lies, which stars American actress Eliza Dushku. Following the broadcast of each episode of "Miracle Day" on Starz, Espenson wrote a blog on AfterElton mixing her reaction to the episode with behind the scenes information on the devising process. ''Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased)'' and Husbands In January 2011, Entertainment Weekly announced that Espenson and fellow Buffy writer Drew Z. Greenberg would be writing a pilot for Syfy's version of Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased). She told io9 that "The version we're proposing is quite different in tone and content from the original." She added "We took the basic premise of a Ghost Detective and his still-living partner and invented our own take on it." In 2011 she also co-wrote and produced her first independent web series, entitled Husbands, which revolves around the life of two newly married gay men. The series premiered Tuesday September 13, 2011. ''Once Upon a Time'' In May 2011, Espenson was brought on to the ABC fantasy series Once Upon a Time, as a writer and consulting producer.Jane Espenson, Liz Tigelaar Join ABC's "Once Upon a Time". Accessed 16 February 2012. Other Espenson has written episodes for several other television shows, including episode 4.17 ("Accession") of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, an episode ("Shindig") of Firefly, an episode ("The Gamble") of The O.C., and two fourth-season episodes of Gilmore Girls. She has also worked on Angel, Tru Calling, The Inside, The Batman, Andy Barker, P.I., Jake in Progress, Dollhouse and was the co-creator of Warehouse 13.'Battlestar Galactica' countdown: Jane Espenson and the 'Buffy' connection LA Times, Jan 6 2009 Espenson is the editor of Finding Serenity: Anti-Heroes, Lost Shepherds and Space Hookers in Joss Whedon's Firefly (BenBella Books, 2005, ), a collection of non-fiction essays on the short-lived television show Firefly. Espenson has appeared as an "expert witness" in the Judge John Hodgman podcast episode "Science Friction." Linguistics studies Espenson studied linguistics as an undergraduate and graduate at University of California, Berkeley. She worked as a cognitive linguistics research assistant for George Lakoff,Master Metaphor List, compiled 1989-1991 by Lakoff, Espenson, and others, from a University of Illinois at Chicago website who acknowledged her work on the metaphorical understanding of event structure in English and credited her with recognizing the existence of the phenomenon of location-object duality in metaphors pairs.The Contemporary Theory of Metaphor, published in Metaphor and Thought (1993, ) Lakoff also mentioned her year-long work on the "metaphorical structure of causation" in the acknowledgments section of Philosophy in the Flesh: The Embodied Mind and Its Challenge to Western Thought (1999, ). Production credits Accolades References External links * * Jane Espenson Interview at AMCtv.com Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American comics writers Category:American television producers Category:Television producers Category:American television writers Category:Hugo Award-winning writers Category:People from Ames, Iowa Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Television writers Category:Ames High School alumni